Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal lead adapter.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional signal cable will be connected to electrical appliance to feed the signal into the same with its central metal lead wire being inserted into a socket with a central bore to receive the cable metal lead. It has been noted that different signal cable may have metal lead in different diameter. Therefore, socket with different diameter of their central bore shall be needed. Apparently this is very inconvenient to install the signal cable.
A kind of conventional signal lead clamping device was developed and used with a very simple structure. It is substantially a metal plate with two side pieces bent upwardly to forming a clamp portion. The clamp portion is generally in a structure like a ditch with circular section to receive the metal lead of the signal cable. The metal lead of a signal cable will be clamped at the clamp portion between the side pieces due to the flexibility of the same. The metal lead of the signal cable is therefore clamped by the device. However, it is easily understood that the holding of metal lead is simply based on the flexibility of the metal piece used to form the clamping device. It is not a tight and stable connection. Another disadvantage is the contact between the metal lead and the side pieces is not good enough particularly when the diameter of the metal lead is relatively large. Sometimes when the side pieces of the clamping device are having metal coating, the coated layer is easily damaged because of the loose connection of the signal lead. Therefore, the signal transmission efficiency is poor.